The invention relates to an actuating device for a throttle valve arranged in an intake pipe of a diesel internal combustion engine, having a mechanical adjusting linkage for the load-dependent adjustment of the throttle valve, which linkage has an idle path decoupling the movement of the throttle valve from the movement of the accelerator pedal.
An actuating device of the generic design is known from German Patent Document DE-OS 2,939,805. The essential disadvantage of the known actuating device consists in the fact that the throttle valve can only be adjusted as a function of the load.
An object on which the invention is based is to create a device of the generic type by means of which throttle-valve control can be effected as a function of a plurality of operating parameters.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an arrangement wherein an actuator actuated by an auxiliary force is provided, via which actuator the throttle valve position predetermined as a function of load can be altered within an idle path of the actuator.
The actuating device according to the invention has the advantage that, due to the idle path in the actuating linkage, the throttle valve can now be controlled as a function of a very wide variety of operating parameters. Thus, for example, in an internal combustion engine with exhaust gas recirculation, it is possible to swivel the throttle valve out of the instantaneous load-dependent valve position into a position favorable for exhaust gas recirculation while the accelerator pedal position remains constant.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.